pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Minigun Shotgun
|mobility = 10 (Weight) 55 (Mobility) |cost = |Level required = 35 |grade = |theme = Laboratory Themed |number = 218}} The Minigun Shotgun is a Primary weapon introduced in the 12.5.0 update. Appearance The Minigun Shotgun is similar to the Nerf Doomlands blaster and the Judge, with an orange pump and 8 rotating minigun barrels that spray bullets everywhere. Small checkerboard patterns are seen at the stock and at the back of the barrels. Strategy It has very high damage, has a very fast fire for a shotgun, slightly average mobility, and has a good ammo capacity. Tips * This weapon is particularly powerful when ambushing lone targets or dueling. * This weapon has a ridiculously slow reload time, so use your 15 shots wisely before you do so. * It's best not to use this at long ranges, as most of the bullets cannot hit players due to the spreads. ** Use this mainly in small and tight hallways so the enemy can’t easily avoid your shotgun, such as Silent School, or Pool Party (PG3D). * Use this weapon against heavily armored players. Due to several headshots with the weapon is enough to kill one. It can be also for heavily damaging your target and finishing them off later. **This same tactic can be applied to enemy Battle Mechs or Turrets, where they will be destroyed (or heavily damaged) in a matter of seconds especially in point-blank range. * This shotgun is best paired with Turbo Charger, as it is the perfect combination for its high Efficiency per shot and firerate. Counters * It is best for the player to back away from its user, as the range of the weapon is very limited when it comes to power. * Pickoff its users from long ranges. * When encountered a user of this weapon in close ranges. Knock them away from you and finish them off immediately after executing the first action. * Because of its slow reload time, attack users of this after they have used all 15 shots. * Have a backup plan of getting away, like the Killer Whale, used for Rocket Jumping. * Attack the user from behind since the user tends to be complacent while finishing multiple enemies with this weapon. * Simply run away from the user if they catch you off-guard, that is if you are not dead yet. Recommended Maps *Facility *Coliseum (PG3D) (Multiplayer) Equipment Setups Equip a Sniper weapon and a Heavy weapon. History Trivia * This is the first automatic shotgun ever introduced in Pixel Gun 3D. * It resembles the automatic shotgun from the Serious Sam series. * This is the fastest firing shotgun in Pixel Gun 3D. * The firing sound is similar to Widowmaker from Team Fortress 2. * This, along with the Impulse Rifle, Orbital Pistol, Combat Yo-Yo, Nanobots Rifle, One Shot, Piranha, and Judge, is part of the Ninium set. * It was slightly buffed for balancing reasons in the 15.3.1 update, making its appearance in battles more common. * As of now, this shotgun costs 1195 . * This is one of the “minigun“ weapons that do not have the minigun attribute. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Themed Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Legendary Category:Trial Weapons